


Safe And Sound

by ashes_of_icarus



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus
Summary: #Prompt 8: Virgil expects his first time to be awkward and a fumbling mess of limbs and apologies. It's not. Patton takes good care of him, treats him right, and makes sure he feels safe and secure.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Safe And Sound

They both landed on the bed, Patton's arms around him, kissing feverishly. Virgil himself had one wrapped around the other's neck, the other tangle din his hair. Patton rolled them around until he was on top of him, arms holding up his weight on both sides of Virgil's head. All Virgil could see from his position was Patton who was looking at him like a man starving and he was a three-course meal.

At his intense gaze, Virgil could feel the heat boiling in his gut growing. It spread through his whole body, making his heart thump harder, his limbs tingle, and his cheeks blush a faint red.

When Patton dove down again to attack his lips once more, Virgil stopped him by the shoulders, avoiding his gaze. "Wait, I- uh, I haven't exactly done- before I mean..."

Patton stopped puzzled before his gaze softened in understanding. He reached out to cup Virgil's face and lifted his chin to meet his eyes. "Hey, moon pie, it's okay. Tell me what you want, we kinda fell all into this, didn't we? Do you want to stop? Cause you know that I will happily kiss you like this all night long, or we could just cuddle, whatever you want, dear."

Virgil felt relief wash over him, far more than he thought possible like a knot was released in his chest and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in a nervous half-laugh. "No, I would like to try, I mean, I don't- I don't wanna wait, I'm nervous but that's just- anxiety, you know?"

While Virgil inwardly cursed his stuttering, Patton leaned down slowly and pressed a feather-light kiss to his nose. "That sounds perfect, love. And maybe I should give your pretty little head something else to do than worry, huh? How far do you want to go?"

Virgil flushed a deep red. "Like, you in me? I- I don't, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that? Does that- is that okay?"

Another kiss, this time to his jaw. "Very okay. More than okay, in fact. Besides-" Patton leaned close and whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps to break out on Virgil's skin "-I would be very happy to suck you off if that sounds like something you'd like."

Virgil whined and Patton chuckled into his ear. He pressed a quick but filthy kiss to his lips, Virgil hungrily arching up into the touch.

They breathlessly separated and as Virgil tried to follow him up, Patton pushed him back into the pillows with strong hands. He smirked down at him.

"May I, dearest?" he asked as his fingers hovered over the hem of his pants.

Virgil was panting by now. He watched Patton with dark eyes then nodded. Patton went to undo his pants, running his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his hips and tights. Virgil let out little whimpers and moans every time until his they were finally off as well as his underwear.

Then Patton paused again and looked at Virgil with a burning gaze and yet Virgil could see the warmth of concern and love beneath. "Still doing okay, Vee-Vee?"

When Virgil only whined, Pattin tutted. "None of that, use your words, honey. Let me hear your beautiful voice, baby."

Virgil let out a gasp as Patton teasingly trailed a single digit from his navel downward. "Yes please, Pat, sweetheart, please!"

Patton grinned. "Gladly, love. Everything you want." With that, he leaned down and licked a single long stripe along his partner's length.

Virgil let out a high-pitched noise he didn't know he could make. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch and was rewarded by the stunning sight of his boyfriend between his legs, lips around his cock.

"Holy fuck," with a shout Virgil fell back, as Patton took him down his throat and started bopping his head. Virgil could feel the warm wet heat that was Patton's mouth, unlike anything he ever felt before. His mind was spinning from the sensations and he mindlessly let out groans and moans.

Amidst all this, Virgil felt Patton reach for his hand, and thankfully for the grounding sensation, he intertwined their fingers. His other hand was guided to Patton's hand and he buried in his locks.

Virgil felt himself growing close and started babbling out incoherent pleas for "more" and "Patton" and "please".

Patton simply sped up his movements and hummed around his cock. The vibrations pushed him over the edge and he came down Patton's throat with a shout, back arching from the bed.

Only a moment later he collapsed back into the pillows while his head felt like stuffed with cotton. His limbs felt heavy and pliant as Patton laid down next to him and pulled him against his chest. He started rubbing circles into his back.

"Are you okay, dear?" Virgil could hear his voice rumble in Patton's chest.

"That was perfect, star shine," Virgil mumbled into his chest. "Do you want me to-" Virgil made a vague gesture to Patton's crotch.

"No, sweetie, this was about you and I assured you I definitely enjoyed myself hearing you moan under me like that. For now, I'm perfectly happy to cuddle my boyfriend because he looks like he could fall asleep standing if given the chance."

"Love you so much, Pattycake," Virgil mumbled.

By the time Patton said it back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, Virgil was already fast asleep, safe in his love's arms.


End file.
